As Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) technology has become more pervasive, the reliance on RFID technology has grown. Today every thing from security passes in electronically controlled doors to inventory management of products can be controlled via RFID technology. Current RFID technology comes in two forms, one utilizes “active” technology and the other “passive” technology. In the active RFID system, a beacon/radio signal is transmitted periodically with a built-in battery. In the passive system, the power source must be induced with a reader signal to transmit RFID tag data to a reader. Both forms utilize wireless technology that transmits data to a reader (portable or stationary). Unfortunately, current passive RFID systems do not communicate with each other. Instead, they rely on an external source to initiate a RF inductive coupling energy into a small capacitor on the passive tag that transmits back a preprogrammed binary code that is unique for every passive and active tag.
Therefore, relying on an external reader does not provide a highly effective percent read, especially when these tags are placed among products such as palettes of liquid (i.e., due to RF absorption). That is, limited read ranges and interference with radio signals caused by metals and liquids have presented barriers to accurately read all RFID tags.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the problems in the related art.